In many applications, robots are used to perform functions in place of humans or to assist humans in order to increase productivity and efficiency. One such application is order fulfillment, which is typically performed in a large warehouse filled with products to be shipped to customers who have placed their orders over the internet for home delivery.
Fulfilling such orders in a timely, accurate and efficient manner is logistically challenging to say the least. Clicking the “check out” button in a virtual shopping cart creates an “order.” The order includes a listing of items that are to be shipped to a particular address. The process of “fulfillment” involves physically taking or “picking” these items from a large warehouse, packing them, and shipping them to the designated address. An important goal of the order-fulfillment process is thus to ship as many items in as short a time as possible. In addition, the products that will ultimately be shipped first need to be received in the warehouse and stored or “placed” in storage bins in an orderly fashion throughout the warehouse so they can be readily retrieved for shipping.
Using robots to perform picking and placing functions may be done by the robot alone or with the assistance of human operators. The robots are powered by electricity, which is stored in batteries onboard the robot. With all of the travelling that the robots do around the warehouse they must be regularly recharged. Therefore, for the operation to run smoothly, an efficient and effective way to charge the robots is a requirement.